


The Light Skinned Men

by enbycupcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: A nice breakfast all together.A crossposting of my tumblr short fic making fun of people still using "the dark skinned man" and like terminology.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://enbycupcake.tumblr.com/post/148565662537/lmao-i-wrote-this-bc-i-still-see-the-dark-skinned)

Sam looks at Steve. The lighter skinned man is making pancakes, whistling off key; Bucky is slumped over the counter waiting for his plate. Going to the fridge, Sam bumps his hip into Steve’s before grabbing some orange juice.

He ignores Bucky’s grumbling about the beauty of glasses and Steve’s eyeroll. It’s his damn orange juice; he’ll drink from the carton if he pleases. Joining Bucky on the island, Sam flashes a smile to match his cream skinned companion’s early morning grimace. Bucky’s head falls to hit the counter in annoyance. 

A peach hand comes into Sam’s vision holding pancakes. Steve nudges the plate next to Bucky’s head, barely missing letting it touch his hair. As Bucky starts to sit up straighter, Sam tears a bit of pancake off the top of the stack. The light skinned man lets him; Bucky’d eaten most of Sam’s takeout last night. 

Steve turns back around to finish his and Sam’s pancakes. Bucky follows Sam’s lead in not using a fork, and together they eat the stack of pancakes.


End file.
